amigos o novios
by be escarchita99
Summary: esta historia no es de elixie es diferente espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Amigos o novios ?

Era una mañana tranquila en bajoterra toda la banda de shane seguía dormida a excepción de una pequeña babosa que despertó de golpe .

-joules despierta dijo burpy .

-mm burpy y ahora por que me despiertas dijo joules algo soñolienta .

-vamos y te quejas de pronto por mal cocinero , pero jamás de mi dijo burpy asiendo sonrojar a la electroshock . ( no se de que sexo es joules )

-pero eso es diferente burpy dijo enojada joules.

Burpy nada mas la miro enojado –joules ya déjate de tonterías y acompañame a ver si ya se despertó Elí dijo burpy mirándola a los ojos asiendo que se sonrojara mas .

Pensamiento de joules ….

Aaaah! En serio burpy porque me tenias que despertar , y no me queje solo no quería despertarme y no entiendo porque me sonroje?, vamos burpy a sido mi mejor amigo .y en la forma que me miro ase rato no evité sonrojarme. aaah! el es mi amigo y ya no me puede gustar o tal vez si ? joules deja de pensar en eso .

Fin de pensamiento de joules…

Burpy nada mas la miro y de fue .

Y bien no me vas a acompañar dijo burpy volteando a ver a joules. Esta nada mas asintió y se fue con el .

Pensamiento de burpy….

Aaah! Joules si es testadura y no puedo creer que se enojara nada más por despertarla cuando le dije que siempre se queja de pronto y no con migo note que se sonrojo. Debió ser mi imaginación aunque se veía linda así que estoy diciendo ella nada más es mi amiga no me puede gustar o tal vez si? . Aaah! Que estoy diciendo ella madamas es mi amiga y ya , aunque no entiendo su sonrojo cuando la mire fijamente . burpy deja de pensar en eso .

Fin de pensamiento de burpy….

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del chico shane vieron que seguía dormido

-burpy no lo vallas a despertar déjalo dormir un rato mas dijo joules .

-sigues con eso porque te enojaste cuando te desperté dijo burpy .

-Si burpy no tenias que hacerlo dijo joules alzando mas la voz .

- y tu me regañas para que haga silencio dijo burpy con sarcasmo asiendo enojar mas a joules.

Esta solo lo miro con rabia y no le decía ni una palabra .

-joules si vas a estar de testadura dimelo dijo burpy lanzándole una mirada que ella no evito sonrojarse mas.

- como que testadura dijo joules .

-si lo eres te comportas como una dijo burpy.

Eli despertó al oír los chillidos de las dos babosas .

-buenos días chicos dijo eli

-buenos días dijeron las dos eli lo que entendía era sus chillidos este sonrio y se fue al baño .

Cuando joules vio que se fue sele acerca a burpy – esto no va a quedar así dijo joules muy molesta .

-joules enserio ya supéralo dijo burpy

Joules lo que hacia era mirarlo con rabia .

-si vas a seguir asi dímelo dijo burpy acercándose a ella .

-si me vas a decir otra ves testadura lo vas a lamentar dijo joules acercándose a el .

-dilo o tendré que obligarte dijo burpy con una mirada picara.

-decirte que? Pregunto joules .

-que eres testadura dijo burpy

-cuantas veces debo decírtelo no lo soy dijo joules .

Pensamiento de burpy…..

Valla joules si es demasiado testadura aun asi se ve linda cuando se enoja .ah! que estoy diciendo ella es mi amiga .

Fin de pensamiento de burpy….

-ok señorita enojona dejare de molestarte dijo sarcásticamente burpy .

- ya deja de decirme asi dijo joules .

-no dijo burpy ya a centímetros de acercamiento , cuando notaron la cercanía que estaban escucharon que alguien entraba de inmediatamente se alejaron muy sonrojados , vieron el quien entraba era Elí .

- buenos chicos vámonos dijo Elí acercando su mano para que ambas babosas subieran .

Cuando las dos babosas subieron salieron de la habitación de eli y se dirigieron a lacocina . eli puso a burpy y joules con las demás babosas , burpy fue en donde estaban dirigible y doc , mientras que joules fue en donde estaban tejedora , torrente y hielo .

Con burpy….

-Burpy amigo porque traes esa cara tan roja dijo dirigible riéndose .

-Por nada , Porque preguntas dijo burpy.

-no será por sierta babosa electroshock dijo pícaramente doc , burpy nada mas se sonrojo .

-qu-que yo no dijo burpy ya nervioso .

-si no te gusta entonces porque te sonrojaste cuando te dijimos esa broma dijo doc

-que era una broma dijo burpy.

-entonces dijeron doc y dirigible a la vez .

-ok si tal ves me guste un poco dijo burpy .

-y porque no lo dijiste acaso no confías en nosotros dijo dirigible.

-si confio en ustedes pero háganme un favor no le digas a ella ni a nadie dijo burpy ( que confianza )

Si lo prometemos dijeron doc y dirigible .

Con joules….

Hola joules dijo tejedora .

hola dijo joules.

Joules porque estas roja estas enferma dijo hielo .

No y no es nada dijo joules.

Acaso no será cierta infierno que conocemos dijo torrente con una cara picara

Aww no no porque dices eso dijo joules nerviosa .

Seguro mm dijo torrente no creyéndose ni una palabra .

Joules ya dilo o le digo a burpy dijo torrente .

Decirle que? dijo joules.

Que te gusta y mira haya esta con doc y dirigible dijo torrente con una sonrisa picara (antipática al 100%)

Tejedora y hielo nada mas se miraban con una cara de que están hablando ?.

-ok lo dire pero no lo digas dijo suplicante joules . si si me gusta burpy .

-joules por que no dijiste nada dijo tejedora

-porque no quería que nadie se enterara ni el dijo joules bajando la mirada

-joules guardaremos el secreto no te preocupes dijo hielo

- gracias son las mejores dijo joules animada .

-no hay de que dijeron las tres .

- y cuando se lo vas a decir dijo torrente ( esta si es chismosa ) .

-mm no se cuando sea el momento se lo diré dijo joules .

En ese momento llego eli .

-chicos vamos a entrenar dijo eli , sus babosas asintieron y se fueron con el .

Cuando terminaron de entrenar , eli dejo a las babosas en su sesta y se fue .

-joules estas bien dijo burpy al verla .

-si solo que me mare estaré bien dijo joules.

-Estas segura dijo bupy.

-si lo estoy deja de tratarme como si fuera una bebe dijo joules enojada.

Burpu nada mas la miro y se le acercó .

-Desde cuando yo te e tratado como una bebe dijo burpy asiendo sonrojar a la electroshock

-a- a- a sabes que burpy mejor me voy dijo joules ya sonrojada .

Antes de que joules se fuera burpy la agarra de su patita ( su bracito) y la bolteo de una forma que lo mirara de frente .

-y adonde querias ir dijo burpy mirándola fijamente .

Joules nada mas lo miraba en un pequeño estado de shock.

-y me lo vas a decir dijo burpy acercándose mas a joules .

Joules se quedo impactada lo bueno estaban `` solos´´

- burpy ya por favor suéltame dijo joules reaccionando de su shock .

- y porque debería hacerlo dijo burpy.

Joules nada mas lo miraba aun mas roja que antes .burpy se le acercaba poco a poco pero sonó una puerta que de inmediato se separaron sonrojadicimos .

El que salía era kord al ver a las dos babosas solo las miro y se fue al garaje .

Pensamiento de joules ….

No lo puedo creer primero estaba peleando con el porque le dije que me trataba como una bebe y luego me miro fijamente y me sonrojo me iba a ir pero me sujeto asiéndolo que lo viera a sus hermosos ojos . ah! Por poco me beso con burpy .

Fin de pensamiento de joules …

Cuando la dos babosas vieron que kord se fue burpy se le acerca a joules

-no creas que te sales de esta . le susurro burpy a joules y se fue .

Pensamiento de joules ….

Ah! . a que se refiere burpy con eso de no creas que te sales de esta .

Fin de pensamiento de joules…

Pensamiento de burpy …..

Que iba a hacer primero le pregunte a joules como se sentía al verla se notaba rara y después se pone a pelear que yo la trato como una bebe , jamás la e tratado así la mire y se sonroja y me dice que se tiene que ir no quería que se fuera la agarre de una forma que me viera a los ojos no quería soltarla me dijo `` que la soltara´´ pero no entiendo porque le dije ``porque debería hacerlo´´ es como si mi cuerpo actuara por si solo estaba a centímetros de su rostro y por poco la beso. un segundo yo casi beso a joules .

Fin de pensamiento de burpy ….

Cuando joules llego a la cocina se fue a donde estaba tejedora

-hola joules que tienes porque estas tan roja y principalmente esa cara dijo tejedora algo asustada.

-tejedora puedes guardar un secreto dijo joules . tejedora nada mas la miro y dijo site lo prometo .

-y cual es ? pregunto tejedora .

-yo casi me beso con burpy dijo joules en voz baja

La electroshock respiro profundo y respondio .

-que yo casi me beso con burpy o mejor dicho mas bien el casi me besa dijo joules .

-dejame entender el casi te roba un beso dijo tejedora con una sonrisa

La electroshock afirmo con la cabeza sonrojada .

Con burpy…..

Burpy cuando ve que joules ya no esta sin darse cuenta dirigible lo sorprende .

-BURPY!grito dirigible .

-Ah! Que que cosa dijo burpy ``algo´´ molesto

-y bien dijo dirigible con una sonrisa picara

-y bien que? Pregunto burpy

- burpy no te agas el que no sabe dijo dirigible . burpy coloco una expresión de que quieres decir ?

-enserio amigo ah! Hablo si ya besaste a joules dijo dirigible a burpy ( este si es chismoso XD) asiéndolo sonrojar aun mas .

-a a a yo-yo no la e besado y como supiste que casi la beso dijo burpy .

-burpy yo estaba detrás de ustedes dos y vi todo dijo dirigible.

Burpy nada mas se le quedo mirando -ok pero no le digas a nadie dijo antes de irse ( como dije antes que confianza )

Esa noche Eli coloco a las babosas en su sesta y se fue , joules no dejaba de penas en lo ocurrido ni en las palabras de burpy ``no creas que te sales de esta ´´cuando ya se iba a dormir algien la sorprende .

-joules me acompañas un rato dijo una voz que a ella sele asía familiar y que asía sentirse nerviosa cuando vio quien era .

- b-burpy p-porque quieres que t-te acompañe dijo joules nerviosa .

-joules nada mas te pido que me acompañes no te estoy pidiendo nada mas dijo burpy .

Joules asintió y se fue con el .

Cuando llegaron a la sala burpy se voltea a ver a joules.

-sabes porque te pedi que me acompañaras dijo burpy acercándose a joules . ella nada mas lo miraba y se sonroja.

-n-no dijo joules nerviosa.

-no te acuerdas que te dije que no creas que te sales de esta dijo burpy acercándose aún más a joules .

Joules nada mas lo miraba en un estado de shock .asta que sintió unos labios contra los de ella asiendo que su corazón latiera mas rápido.

Pensamiento de burpy

Le pedi a joules que me a compañara 1) íbamos a estar solos 2)le podría decir lo que sentía por ella pero creo que mi cuerpo me gano , no lo puedo creer lo que ise bese a joules.

Fin de pensamiento de burpy .

Después de dos minutos se separaron joules estaba roja al igual que burpy

Pensamiento de joules …

Díganme que estoy en un sueño que no quiero despertar sino me voy a desmallar . no puedo creerlo burpy me acaba de besar . alto el me beso ?.ah! siento que me voy a desmallar .

Fin de pensamiento de joules .

Cuando joules reacciono por lo que burpy le iso no tardo en preguntar.

-b-bur-burpy y eso que fu-fue dijo joules nerviosa .

-lo qu yo siento por ti dijo burpy para robarle otro beso a una electroshock sonrojada .

Pero fueron interrumpidos por que escucharon que alguien bajaba , ambas babosas se escondieron y vieron el que bajaba era pronto que estaba sonámbulo , cuando vieron que se fue joules no tardo en decir.

-burpy porque me lo habias dicho dijo joules

-porque me coloco nerviosos cuando estas a mi lado y ,fue interumpido por un beso de la electroshock . cuando joules se separo de burpy el la miraba en un estado de shock y asta reacciono .

-Y e-eso que fue dijo burpy .

-Lo que yo siento porti dijo joules .

Burpy nada mas la miraba con una cara que decía `` habalas en serio ´´ , joules se rio de verlo y sele acerca .

-asta mañana burpy dijo joules para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y irse.

Pensamiento de burpy….

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar a caso es sierto lo .que estoy diciendo claro que es sierto y no me esperaba que ella me besara sentí como mi corazón latia sun msd rápido como si se me fuera a salir.

Fin de pensamiento de burpy.

Con joules …

Cuando joules regresa a la sesta no se percato que sus tres amigas estaban despiertas .

-joules en donde estabas dijo torrente con una sonrisa picara.

-yo estaba andando por hay y ya porque? dijo algo nerviosa joules ,

-joules habla ya en donde estabas dijo hielo .

La electroshock coloco una cara de ¿de verdad quieren saber?.

Torrente , tejedora y hielo nada mas la miraban sin quitar esa sonrisa de picardía , joules respiro y les conto .

-yo estaba acompañando a burpy y ya dijo la electroshock.

-y para que te pidió que te acompañara dijo tejedora y torrente

Joules se paralizo porque no quería que nadie supiera de su primer beso con la babosa que mas amaba ( como dije antes nose si joules es chica o chico )

-Y bien joules dijo hielo .

-Es que –es que aww ok les dire dijo joules

Tejedora, hielo y torrente se asercaron a escuchar lo que diría su amiga .

-acompañe a burpy a la sala porque el me lo pidió dijo joules.

-mm te lo pidió para poder estar solos cierto? Dijo torrente.

- y que estaban asiendo en la sala ?pregunto tejedora

Joules las miro y les siguió contando.

-bueno el se voltio asia mi y me dijo . joules paro de habla recodando el momento en que burpy le robo un beso.

-joules estas bien dijo hielo al verla

-am si estoy bien no es nada dijo joules

-muy bien y que te dijo burpy pregunto torrente.

-el me dijo lo que sentía por mi y después me-me. Joules se quedo calladarecordando el momento del beso .

-Te te que? Dijeron las tres.

-El e beso dijo joules.

-embardad te beso dijeron las tres sin quitar la sonrrisa de su rostro .

joules asintió con la cabeza .

con burpy …

burpy aun seguía recordado el momento que estaba con joules .Pero no noto a sus amigos detrás de el . doc y dirigible estaban viendo a su amigo con unas sonrisas picaras dirigible se acercó a burpy.

- Burpy! grito dirigible para que burpy reaccionara .

-Que -que y por que gritas dijo burpy enojado porque su amigo le grito .

- amigo ya tranquilo dijo doc viendo que su amigo estaba en llamas (literal mente) .

-que me tranquilice me asustaron y quieren q me tranquilice dijo burpy alterado.

-ya burpy tranquilízate nada mas te grite porque no reaccionabas dijo dirigible asustado .

burpy respiro profundo para calmarse asta que por fin se calmo .

-y bien burpy como te fue con joules le dijiste lo que sientes por ella (si son chismosos) pregunto doc.

- amm si si se lo dije respondió burpy sonrojado.

- y bieeen dijo dirigible con una sonrisa picara al ver el sonrojo de su amigo .

- y bien que? pregunto burpy .

la besaste cierto dijo dirigible , doc se le quedo mirando a dirigible porque no comprendía la pregunta.

burpy se sorprendió de la pregunta de dirigible.

- aww por que preguntas dijo burpy nervioso y recordando el beso que el le dio a joules .

- y bien burpy la besaste o no dijo dirigible.

-aw y-yo tal-tal ves la allá besado dijo burpy.

doc y dirigible sonrieron con picardía. mientras que burpy se aguantaba el enojo.

A la mañana siguiente …

Todo estaba tranquilo en el refugio pero un horrible olor venia le la cocina

-Agh que es eso dijo torrente viendo a pronto cocinar

-no lo se pero le doy suerte al que le sirva eso pronto dijo tejedora con un rostro horrorizado .

-chicos a comer dijo el topoide para que sus amigos comieran sus ``exquisiteces ´´(pobres se van a enfermar :p). eli seguía dormido y no hoyo a pronto llamarlos a comer.

-eli despierta ya , ya amaneció abre los ojos de una vez grito burpy.

-amm burpy creo que asi no la vas poder despertar dijo una voz que a burpi se le hacia familiary que hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido

Cuando burpy volteo a ver quien era se sorprendió a ver a joules

-j-jou-joules q-que estas asiendo aquí.

-Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda al despertar a eli dijo la electroshock con la mirada baja .

-Enserio viniste a ayudarme o a otra cosa dijo burpy , joules se le quedo mirando y a la vez sonrojada.

-Porque dises eso dijo joules . nada mas vine para ayudarte .

burpy nada mas la miraba . estas segura dijo mientras se le acercaba .

-si estoy segura respondió joules algo enojada y teniendo la mirada baja para no ver a burpy a los ojos

burpy le levantó el rostro a joules para que esta lo viera a loa ojos

-dime la verdad no es por otra cosa por lo que viniste pregunto otraves burpy .

joules lo miro y le dijo

-ok te lo diré dijo joules la razón por que vine fue para decirte que . joules no alcanzo decir la oración por la interrupción de burpy robándole un beso a joules . esta se sorprendió lo que iso y lo abrasa con fuerza, pero el beso no duro demasiado se separaron total mente rojos .

-y que era lo q me ibas a decie ? pregunto burpy

-que te amo burpy le susurro joules a burpy

-yo también te amo joules le respondió burpy para luego volverla a besar pero fueron interrumpidos por el bostezo de su dueño

-buenos dias chicos dijo eli.

ambas babosas le dijeron buenos dias eli pero como el lo que entendía era chillidos nada mas sonrió y se fue al baño .

-burpy ya deberíamos irnos dijo joules

-tienes razón hay q ir con los demás dijo burpy .

ambas babosas salieron de la habitación de eli .

en la cocina ...

-chicos donde están burpy y joules ? dijo hielo al no ver a sus dos amigos .

-apuesto a que se estan besando dijo torrente con una carita de picardía .

-oh que estan intentando despertar a eli dijo doc .

-en eso estas en lo cierto dijo tejedora .

-aghs aun ese olor de la supuesta exquisitez de pronto me marea dijo hielo . los demas se le quedaron mirando .

-hola chicos de que estan hablando ? dijo burpy .

-hola burpy en donde estaban los dos? dijo tejedora

-estábamos intentando despertar a eli dijo joules viendo re reojo a burpy .

-vez torrente tuve razón dijo doc riéndose dela expresión de torrente .

-ja-ja-ja que risa guárdate lo presumido quieres reclamo torrente .

-ya cálmense los dos dijo burpy mirando a doc y torrente .

-estos nada mas le rodaron los ojos .

-chicos creo que yo me voy . dijo joules .

-joules si acabamos de llegar dijo burpy

por algo lo estoy diciendo dijo joules señalando a kord cargando en su lanzadora una babosa apestosa .

pensamiento de burpy….

a conque eso se referia joules con lo que se tenia que ir le van a hacer una broma a pronto .

fin de pensamiento de burpy.

-si tienes rason mejo vamonos dijo burpy

ya en otro lado que no es la cocina...

burpy aun no dejaba de ver a joules con cara de enamorado.

-amm burpy estas bien dijo joules

-si si lo estoy respondió burpy

-mm estas seguro dijo la electroshock acercándose a el

-si si estoy seguro dijo burpy

enserio dijo la electroshock lanzándole una mirada que iso que la infierno se sonrojara . joules no te dije que .no termino de decir la oración por un beso de joules . burpy quedo impactado por lo que iso su "amiga" o mejor dicho casi "novia ", pero no percataron que sus amigos estaban detrás de ellos .

en la cocina horas antes mente...

-uan no entiendo de porque el apuro de esos dos dijo dirigible .

.no lose no me preguntes a mi dijo doc

-que no es obvio interrumpió torrente

-obio en que sentido? preguntaron hielo y tejedora.

torrente rodo los ojos por lo que dijeron sus amigas .- en el sentido que esos dos querían estar "solos" respondió torrente asiendo comillas .

-y cualquiera querría estar solo dijo sarcásticamente dirigible riéndose

esta le lanzo una mirada de rabia muy tétrica .

-ahórrate de bromitas quieres dijo torrente

-oye ya cálmate solo decia dijo dirigible .

-torrente rodo los ojos y prosiguió . ósea que en referencia a " solos " que parte no entienden .

-mm todo dijo doc

-es decir que querían estar solos nada mas hablar de "algo " o besarse dijo torrente .

-torrente ya deja de tonterías telo pasas a beses en la sala viendo el canal de novelas cuando lo pone pronto dijo doc . ademas pueden estar hablando.

-no me creen en tonses vamos a ver que estan asien burpy y joules dijo torrente .

ellos asintieron y salieron de la cocina

cuando los encontraron

-vez que te dije estan hablando dijo doc señalando donde estaban burpy y joules

de repente notaron que la electroshock se acercó un poco a la infierno , ellos se quedaron mirando atentos la escena de sus dos amigos , asta que notaron que joules le da un tierno beso a burpy ,doc y dirigible quedaron boqui abiertos .

-me decías doc dijo con sarcasmos y con voz victoriosa torrente.

-ok si tenias razón dijo doc .

actual mente...

después de unos minutos se separaron .

-y ahora estas bien dijo joules.

-si ahora estoy bien dijo burpy para volverla a besar pero noto que algo se movía detrás de ellos

-burpy que pasa dijo joules al ver la expresión de su "amigo" (cof "novio") .

-creo que nos estan espiando dijo burpy

joules en ese momento iba a boltear la cara pero burpy la detubo .

-no voltees o sedaran cuenta que los descubrimos le susurro burpy .

-burpy que vamos a hacer ?pregunto joules

-esto es lo que vamos a hacer dijo burpy

continuara

* * *

chan chan chan espero que les alla gustado feliz navidad y año nuevo les mando miles de abrasos y beso y que lo pasen vien cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos o novios 2 parte

En el capitulo anterior …..

-si ahora estoy bien dijo burpy para volverla a besar pero noto que algo se movía detrás de ellos

-burpy que pasa dijo joules al ver la expresión de su "amigo" (cof "novio") .

-creo que nos estan espiando dijo burpy

joules en ese momento iba a boltear la cara pero burpy la detubo .

-no voltees o sedaran cuenta que los descubrimos le susurro burpy .

-burpy que vamos a hacer ?pregunto joules

-esto es lo que vamos a hacer dijo burpy

Burpy se acercó a joules para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada

Joules tendrás que seguirme dijo burpy mirado a joules a los ojos asiendo que se sonroje .

Y para que? Pregunto joule aun colorada

Ya verás dijo burpy . ahora sígueme .joules siguió a su " amigo"

Con las otras babosas …

-oigan chicos y ellos a donde van dijo hielo

- y ahora a donde va dijo dirigible

-Vamos a seguirlos para ver a donde van dijo torrente ( esta si es ).

Con los dos pequeños enamorados …

Burpy y joules estaban escondidos y esperando a sus " expías " para darles una pequeña venganza por haberlos espiado .

-los ves pregunto joules

-si hay vienen ¿ estas lista ?dijo burpy . la electroshock sonrió y afirmo que si lo estaba

Cuando vieron que se estaban acercando mas se prepararon

-1 … 2… 3... **ahora** grito burpy tirando la sabana encima delos " expías " . joules les tiro lo que quedaba dela supuesta " exquisitez " de pronto .

-PERO QUE?! Gritaron las babosas quitándose la sabana y siendo cubiertos de esa cosa ( ASCO ) .

- PORQUE ISIERON ESO ! reclamo torrente enfurecida .

-y ustedes porque nos estaban espiando ? dijo burpy

Las demás babosa se le quedaron mirando y ninguno dijo nada asta que tejedora rompió ese silencio incomodo

-porque nos extraño que se fueran tan repentina me. Pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de pronto .

-y eso que fue pregunto doc viendo al topoide corriendo

- la razón porque nos fuimos kord le izo una broma a pronto dijo joules .

-Entonces perdón por haberlos espiado dijo dirigible

-descuida amigo pero no nos gustó que nos espiaran dijo burpy cruzándose de brazos

-si ya sabemos y lo sentimos verdad dijo tejedora , las demás babosas asintieron con la cabeza .

Joules y burpy sonrieron al saber de que sus amigos estaban apenados por haberlos espiado

En ese momento salió Elí y vio que sus babosa estaban hablando y fue en donde estaban

-hola quicos que están asiendo pregunto el lanzador .

-hola Elí no estamos haciendo nada dijeron las babosa , lo que entendió el shane fueron sus chillidos ,Elí sonrió y acercó su mano para que sus babosa subieran y se fueron a la cocina .cuando llegaron a la cocina Elí puso a sus babosa en una cesta y se fue .

- oigan y una cosa porque nos espiaban y esta vez enserio dijo joules

-por la "supuesta " dicha que dijo torrente dijo doc mirando a torrente que coloco una cara de yo.

- noooo quien más pues obvio que tu dijo hielo molesta .

-y cual era la "supuesta " dicha que dijo pregunto burpy.

-que ustedes dos querían estar "solos " para hablar o besarse porque eran novios dijo dirigible . burpy y joules quedaron impresionados con la suposición que isieron

- momento en ningún momento dije que eran novios dijo torrente

- a que no ?dijo dirigible . y empezó una discusión de babosas

Burpy le izo una señal a joles para que lo siguiera porque seria una laaaaaarga discusión

En otro lado que no era la cocina( la sala ) …..

-creo que tendrán una larga discusión dijo joules , burpy nada mas asintió

-aaa joules te puedo preguntar algo dijo burpy algo nervioso .

-si que es ?pregunto la electroshock lanzándole una mirada que de inmediato burpy se sonrojo .

-es que de ase mese trate de decirte am.. que si quieres ser mi n – novia dijo burpy nervioso (a quien se lo aprendió ?).

Joules quedo impresionada en lo que dijo su amigo y a la vez se sonroja

-si dijo joules abrasando a burpy , este estaba increíblemente feliz

Pero la felicidad se puede romper por que los dos no notaron a una babosa que los estaba viendo con rabia peros sobre todo a burpy …

* * *

quien sera esa babosa misteriosa ? y porque la rabia contra burpy ?

espero que les alla gustato un saludo para TRIXLI,Karina Elixie Fan y tambien para jen y F

feliz navidad y prospero año 2014 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Amigos o novios 3 parte

Anterior mente en amigos o novios …

-aaa joules te puedo preguntar algo dijo burpy algo nervioso .

-si que es ?pregunto la electroshock lanzándole una mirada que de inmediato burpy se sonrojo .

-es que de ase mese trate de decirte am.. que si quieres ser mi n – novia dijo burpy nervioso (a quien se lo aprendió ?).

Joules quedo impresionada en lo que dijo su amigo y a la vez se sonroja

-si dijo joules abrasando a burpy , este estaba increíblemente feliz

Pero la felicidad se puede romper por que los dos no notaron a una babosa que los estaba viendo con rabia peros sobre todo a burpy …

…

Esa babosa odiaba que burpy se le acercara a joules , no le gustaba que otra babosa se le acercara . esa babosa era un viejo compañero de la electroshock que a esto enamorado de ella pero ella no de el .

-esa infierno que se cree que es quitándome a mi amada . dijo la electroshock

-viejo cálmate , ella ya eligió a su pareja , date por venido de una vez y ella jamás le gustaste y déjala en Pas flas dijo la pequeña electroshock

- cállate quieres Megan. Le grito flas. Megan lo miraba con odio porque siempre le gritaba ,pero lo que mas odiaba era que siempre el fuera a espiar a la joules y siempre le tocaba acompañarlo y no le gustaba que lo isiera .

-flas no es correcto que sigamos espiándola ella es mi amiga y tu mi hermano mayor deja de una vez dijo Megan.

-no y ella será mi novia cueste lo que cueste y eso implica desacerse de esa infierno lo are dijo flas

Megan se estaba aterrando delo que su hermano dijera eso y mas por lo que pasaría su hermano era muy celoso y aun lo era

FLASBLACK

En una caverna estaban jugando tranquilas los babosa electroshock , esas dos eran Megan y joules .

-Megan te voy a alcanzar dijo joules

-jaja no lo creo amiga dijo Megan brincando a una roca . ya después de un rato de diversión ambas babosas quedan cansadas .

-amm joules una pregunta dijo Megan

-cual es ? pregunto joules

-que opinas de mi hermano dijo Megan

- que es molestoso y siempre me acosa dijo joules . no me digas que te dijo que te preguntara si yo estoy enamorada de el dijo colocando cara de fastidio .

-si y me esta diciendo que tu estas loca por el dijo Megan

-ni loca primero muerta antes de ser novia de el sin ofender Megan dijo joules

-descuida no me ofendo y pienso lo mismo que tu dijo Megan.

-hola chicas que asen ? dijo una trilladora acercándose a ellas.

-hola como estas dijeron las dos al verlo .

-bien y ustedes dijo la trilladora sonriéndoles

-bien dijeron pero escucharon un grito – oye aléjate de mi chica grito flas

-oye joules el es tu novio? Dijo la trilladora mirándola con cara de sorpresa

-NO! El no es mi novio y no tengo novio dijo la electroshock

-y entonces porque te llamo su chica ? pregunto la trilladora

-descuida amigo mi hermano esta loco y enamorado de ella pero ella no de el dijo Megan señalando a su amiga

-ah! Mis condolencias joules dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la electroshock

-ya me lo an dicho pero espero algún dia encontrar a la babosa de mis sueños dijo joules

-algún dia amiga algún día dijo Megan .pero los gritos del hermano de Megan se oían mas fuertes

-oye aléjate de mi chica sino quieres que te lastime dijo flas

-desde cuando soy tu chica ¡ dijo joules

-no te metas linda dijo flas –y tu largo.

-amigo cálmate ya me voy dijo la trilladora alejándose

Megan y joules estaban apenadas por flas que siempre las avergonzaba y siempre quiere que joules fuera su novia .

FIN FLASBLACK.

Megan nada mas miraba a su hermano yse preguntaba que no fuera a hacer una locura .

Con los dos mini enamorados …..

Burpy aun seguía feliz porque joules acepto se su novia y no dejaría que nada le pasara y daría su vida por protegerla.

-burpy me estas apretando dijo joules algo incomoda

- a a lo siento dijo burpy algo apenado

-no importa dijo joules dándole un beso a burpy en los labios , cuando se separan un poco sonrojados

-joules creo que debemos regresar con los demás creo que terminó su larga "discusión " dijo burpy

-tienes razón vamos dijo joules

En la cocina …..

-y porque fue mi culpa eh dijo aun peleando torrente

-tu fuiste la que empezaste con eso vamos a seguirlos dijo dirigible

-chicos cálmense ya me duele la cabeza de oírlos discutir dijo tejedora

-hola chicos que pasa dijeron burpy y joules a la vez

-que terminamos de pelear o no chicos dijo hielo viendo a los demás y tejedora apunto de desmallarse

-que tiene tejedora ¡pregunto joules

-solo que tiene jaqueca y creo que se va a estaba diciendo hielo cuando vio como tejedora se cae desmallada . ah! Se desmallo dijo gritando

-tejedora despierta dijo dirigible

Después de media hora despierta tejedora algo mareada

-aa que paso dijo tejedora

-tejedora nos asustaste te desmallaste dijo dirigible ayudando a para a tejedora

-Nosotros o tu dirigible dijo torrente ( y va a empezar otra ves esta chica XD)asiendo que dirigible y tejedora se empezaran a sonrojar .

-torrente no empiece quieres dijo doc .torrente le botio los ojos y no dijo nada .

En ese momento llego eli sonriendo .- hola quicos adivinen les tengo una sorpresa .dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

-cual es ?pregunto hielo

-no te estrese paciencia hielo dijo doc.

-Vengan chiscos dijo eli caminando a la sala

En la sala …

Cuando final mente llegaron notaron a 2 babosa electroshock en la mesita joules se sorprende a ver esas 2 babosa que se le asían familiar .

Cuando las babosas se acercaron para saludar joules ya las recordó .

-hola como se llaman dijo doc

-hola yo soy Megan y el es flas. joules al oír ese nombre se asusto recordando que flas siempre la acosaba .

-hola yo soy doc, él es dirigible, ella es torrente, ella es hielo, ella es tejedora, el es burpy y ella joules.

Megan se sorprende a volver a ver a su amiga otra ves pero flas aun la miraba con cara de enamorado, burpy se quedo mirando a flas en como veía a su novia y se empezaba a sentir celoso.

-joules eres tu dijo Megan sorprendida .

-Megan a pasado mucho amiga dijo joules abrasando a su amiga .

-am joules no me vas a presentar dijo burpy algo vanidoso

-así Megan el mi novio burpy dijo mientras lo abrasaba . flas al oír eso miraba a burpy con rabia y odio . los demás al oír eso se sorprendieron .

Esa noche …..

Las babosas estaban en sus sestas y listas para dormir a excepción de dos

-joules de donde los conoce a ellos pregunto burpy .

-desde ase mucho Megan a sido mi mejor amiga y su hermano siempre me a dado miedo dijo joules.

-como que te daba miedo dijo burpy con algo de curiosidad

-porque siempre me acosaba y decía que yo era su chica dijo joules. burpy al oír eso empezó a enfureció al oír eso .

Pensamiento de burpy…..

No puedo creer que ese tal flas acosara a mi linda joules si se atreve el a acercarse o intentar algo con mi novia ya vera de que soy capaz de hacer si le ase algo .

Fin de pensamiento de burpy …

-entonces ese siempre te acosaba ¡ dijo burpy muy enoja y celoso

-siempre lo asía lo odio desde siempre dijo joules enojada .

-ya tranquilízate linda por favor dijo burpy abrasándola.

-ya lo are no te preocupes amor dijo joules besando a burpy .cuando se separan burpy miraba a joules a los ojos y notaba el brillo que daba cuando lo veía a el .

-descansa burpy dijo joules volviéndolo a besar

-tu también dijo burpy

Con las dos electroshock…..

-Megan no puedo creer que mi linda joules es novia de ese estúpido de burpy dijo flas molesto

-flas es su vida tu no se la puedes controlar y ella elije cual es su pareja asi que ya supéralo hermano dijo Megan

-esa infierno no sabe con quien se metió ya vera quien soy yo dijo flas

Megan estaba asustada de lo que es capas su hermano mayor

-mañana ese burpy va a ver de que soy capas dijo flas

-flas no lo agás dijo Megan.

-si lo are y va a ver mi ferocidad dijo flas .

continuara...

* * *

que sera lo que le ara flas a bupy ? afectara su relasion con joules ?

tada espero que les alla gustado felises fiestas a todos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Amigos o novios 4 parte

En el capitulo anterior…

-Megan no puedo creer que mi linda joules es novia de ese estúpido de burpy dijo flas molesto

-flas es su vida tu no se la puedes controlar y ella elije cual es su pareja asi que ya supéralo hermano dijo Megan

-esa infierno no sabe con quien se metió ya vera quien soy yo dijo flas

Megan estaba asustada de lo que es capas su hermano mayor

-mañana ese burpy va a ver de que soy capas dijo flas

-flas no lo agás dijo Megan.

-si lo are y va a ver mi ferocidad dijo flas .

…..

Megan estaba aterrada porque sabía que su hermano aria cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere.

-Flas no lo agás en primer lugar es peligroso y en segundo eres un tonto ya déjalos ser felices y como te dije tu no le puedes controlar la vida a Joules –dijo Megan .

-tu callada y déjame porque lo are nadie pero NADIE mequita a mi amada y frente a mi – respondió Flas .

A la mañana siguiente…

Toda la banda se despertó bien temprano para salir al centro comercial pero dejaron a las babosas en casa.

-chicos que vamos a ser estoy aburrida-dijo Hielo .

-yo igual Hielo no eres la única-respondió Tejedora.

-chicos una pregunta alguien ha visto a Burpy y Joules –dijo Dirigible viendo a todos lados .

Torrente iba a hablar pero Doc no la dejo .

-de seguro están por hay –dijo Doc mirando a Torrente en cual le rodo los ojos con rabia .

Con los mini enamorados …..

Burpy yJoules seguían platicando por lo de Ayer mientras más Joules le contaba a Burpy de que siempre Flas la acosaba e intentaba besarla cada palabra que ella le decía asía a Burpy ,la infierno se sentía celoso y enfadado .

Pensamiento de Bupy …..

No puedo creer que ese tonto de Flas intentara besar a mi novia si intenta amenos acercarse a Joules lo va a lamentar .

Fin de pensamiento de Burpy…..

-Burpy cariño estas bien – dijo Joules preocupada al ver a Burpy tan pensativo .

-am am si si estoy bien solo que estaba pensando más nada no te preocupes – dijo Burpy besando la mejilla de Joules .

Pero no percataron que Flas los vigilaba a ellos ( espiaba mejor dicho XD). Cuando Flas vio que Burpy besa la mejilla de Joules se enfada mucho mas de lo que estaba antes .

Pensamiento de Flas ….

Ese estúpido de Burpy va a ver mi ferocidad a atreverse a besar a mi chica en frente mío

Y lo ara ahora mismo .

Fin de pensamiento de Flas …

Flas tenia preparada una broma muy horrible para Burpy por haberle quitado a su "amada" estaba listo para hacerlo y va a donde ellos .

-hola Joules y hola Burpy –dijo Flas con una sonriéndoles a ellos , pero Joules sospechaba algo .

Pensamiento de Joules …

Flas planea algo porque yo recuerde el jamás a tolerado que otra babosa se me acerque a excepción de Megan que estará planeando .

Fin de pensamiento de Joules ….

-hola Flas –dijeron ambas babosa algo incomodas .

-am Burpy una cosa no me quisieras acompañar por favor dijo Flas aun sin quitar la sonrisa , la infierno se quedo pensativa unos segundos asta que acepto antes de que se alejara apenas unos centímetros del lado de Joules ,esta lo sujeta del brazo.

-amm Flas nos permites unos minutos por favor – dijo Joules sonriendo, Burpy se quedó extrañado y la siguió .

-Burpy no vallas con Flas siento que te va a hacer algo- dijo Joules poniendo una carita de preocupación.

- no te preocupes Joules estaré bien -dijo Burpy.

-prométemelo –dijo Joules aun insegura.

-si te lo prometo –dijo Burpy dándole un tierno beso en los labios Joules . cuando se separaron Burpy se fue con Flas .

Cuando estaban lo bastante lejos Flas observa para todos lados para captar que nadie los observara Burpy noto eso y empezó a sospechar.

-Flas estas bien porque te noto algo raro amigo –dijo Burpy .

-no porque preguntas -respondió Flas aun con su sonrisa.

Con Joules …

Joules aún seguía preocupada por Burpy sabía que algo estaba planeando Flas pero no sabía que cosa hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hola Joules –dijo Megan acercándose a ella.

-hola Megan-dijo Joules con un tono de preocupación que de una vez Megan noto

-Joules que tienes porque estas preocupada?-pregunto Megan.

-nada es que solo es Burpy fue a acompañar a Flas a quien sabe dónde y creo que Flas planea algo contra Burpy pero no se qué?-dijo Joules .

Megan se empezó a asustar porque sabia lo que es capas su hermano mayor asta de deshacerse de cualquiera permanentemente.

-Joules viste en que dirección se fueron –pregunto Megan. Joules asintió y señalo por donde se fueron .

-Joules vamos a buscarlos** AHORA**! –grito Megan .Joules la miro y le pregunto.

-Megan que pasa cuando empiezas a grita es que algo va a pasar –pregunto joules asustada.

-es que estaba hablando con mi hermano anoche y lo escuche diciendo que Burpy va a saber de que es capas en otras palabra lo va a lastimar!–dijo gritando Megan , Joules estaba más asustada que antes.

-que esperamos vámonos –dijo Joules .

Pensamiento de Megan…

Esperemos no llegar tarde antes de que Flas le agá algo a Burpy ,mi hermano ya se a pasado de la raya con cualquier babosa que se le a acercado a Joules los deja mal heridos , traumados o asta…no quiero ni recordarlo Flas es un demente .

Fin de pensamiento de Megan …

Con Burpy

Aun Burpy estaba muy extrañado con la actitud de Flas .

-am Burpy creo que algo se me olvido puedes esperar aquí unos minutos por favor-dijo Flas ,Burpy se le quedo mirando y asiente .

Flas sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero se escondió detrás de la pata de una silla.

Pensamiento de Flas….

Es el momento de que Burpy sufra por poco descubre mi plan tendré que hacerlo rápido ante de que mi fastidiosa hermana venga a arruinarlo.

Fin de pensamiento de Flas…

En eso Flas se sube y observa asía abajo en dirección donde esta Burpy ,y va en donde esta con un balde lleno de desperdicio de la comida de pronto con la intención de derramárselo por encima, cuando estaba a punto de derramárselo oyen dos gritos que se aproximaban y Burpy voltea y observa que Megan y Joules se acercaban y se alegra de verlas ,mientras que Flas estaba enfadado así que tenía que actuar rápido.

-hola Joules ,hola Megan –dijo Burpy sonriendo

-hola Burpy –dijo Joules y Megan en unisón, Megan se extrañó en ver a Burpy ileso pero cuando miro asía arriba se asustó y de una vez llamo la atención de Joules la cual vio el balde siendo empujado por Flas, Joules se asustó y salió corriendo donde Burpy .

-Burpy cuidado –dijo Joules arrojándose y empujando ambos del sitio antes que el contenido del balde saliera.

Cuando todo el desperdicio sale Flas se asoma a comprobar que hubiera resultado su plan pero cuando vio que no había resultado su plan se enfureció y aun más al ver que Joules aun esta con Burpy.

-Burpy, Joules están bien –dijo Megan corriendo asía ellos.

-si estamos bien –dijo Joules.

- y una pregunta de dónde vino eso? –pregunto Burpy.

-apuesto a que esto es obra de mi hermano ya me extraño que estuvieras ileso al principio –dijo Megan sonriendo.

-ósea que el me iba a derramar eso encima –dijo Burpy

-si dilo bueno llegamos a tiempo o estarías oliendo horrible –dijo Joules

-si y gracias –dijo Burpy . –y una cosa Megan donde está tu hermano .

-está allá arrib –estaba diciendo Megan señalando en donde estaba Flas pero cuando vieron ya no estaba .

-adonde se fue ahora ese tonto –dijo Megan enfurecida.

-tranquila Megan debió esconderse –dijo Joules .

-tal vez tengas razón pero cuando yo lo encuentre lo voy a **ahorcar**! –dijo Megan yéndose a otro lado , Burpy miro a Joules.

- y eso que fue –estaba diciendo Burpy pero Joules lo interrumpe.

-siempre se tratan así –dijo Joules, Burpy que do aun mas confundido de lo que estaba antes y se fueron.

Flas al ver que ya no ver a nadie salió de donde estaba escondido y aun con rabia

-de esta te salvaste Burpy pero para la próxima no te será tan fácil –se dijo así mismo Flas….

continuara...

* * *

holis espero que les alla gustado y prometo actualisar la proccima semana le mando miles de abrazos felices fiestas a todos:)


End file.
